Bodies Reaction
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry and Draco have become partners. While chasing a man that they all want dead, Harry makes a startling revelation. Draco has a kink for parseltongue. WARING male on male intercourse. MATURE! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: Some male on male action

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K Rowlings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Merlin! Why can't criminals do their business during warm weather?" Malfoy hissed, scooting closer to Harry, his Auror robes brushing against the Gryffindor's calves. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer as he tugged the invisibility cloak closer.

He sighed, his breath fogging, the stifled air inside the cloak providing little heat as they stood there, shivering. "Potter, what is wrong with you?" Malfoy whined, his voice shrill in the otherwise quiet night. "How are you not cold?" He asked incredulously, stuffing his hands underneath his arms and shifting restlessly.

Harry sighed, amused at his partner. They had been together for two years now. In the beginning, they complained and nearly killed each other. Until, without any warning, Harry had been kidnapped and held hostage in a small homestead outside London. He was held there for days, tortured and starved until Malfoy had blew apart the door and saved him.

It still shocked him, the utter bloodlust on the blondes face, sending shivers of fear dancing down his spine. The Slytherin had went absolutely insane when he spotted Harry, chained to a wall and bleeding from various cuts that crisscrossed his body.

Harry had watched, helpless, as the attackers had turned and spotted the other Auror. He had struggled uselessly, trying in vain to help. But the help was not needed.

Malfoy had single handedly stunned and disarmed the men in the room, a whole of twenty. He had even killed two who were foolish enough to run. All in all, it was a hectic night fraught with danger.

Later, when Harry sat alone in the hospital, he puzzled over the blondes reaction. To be completely honest, it had shocked him. To see the vicious way Malfoy how acted upon seeing him chained and injured…..well, there were no words that explain the confusion and disbelief the Gryffindor had felt in that moment. Fast forward a year and there they were, huddling under the invisibility cloak as they waited for their criminal.

"Potter!" Malfoy snapped slapping him in the chest, trying to grab the other man's attention. "There he is!" He hissed and pulled at Harrys robes, tugging off the cloak and raising his wand. Harry grinned, muffling his laughter by covering his mouth, his eyes narrowed but alight with amusement as they trailed the man.

Their feet made no sound, thanks to the cushioning charm Harry had cleverly suggested, much to Malfoys shock. It still amused the Gryffindor, the look of disbelief on the blondes face as he cast the spell.

He suddenly bumped into the man in front of him, stumbling backward as he lost his balance. He gasped, reaching for Malfoys shoulder when his arm was grabbed, the Slytherin pulling him against his chest as he scowled.

"Really? You have to be clumsy at a time like this?" The blonde muttered, flicking Harry's forehead with his finger and continuing on, his form disappearing around the corner. Harry rolled his eyes and with a silent groan followed, the cold night air encasing him in a shell of freezing frost.

* * *

><p>"Where in Merlin is this man going! We've been trailing him for hours!" Malfoy growled, gazing around a corner, the dark figure of the man only a few feet away. It was true, for the past two hours they had been following the unlawful fellow. All leading to nothing except sore feet and muttered complaints.<p>

Harry sighed, ready to call it quits when Malfoy whirled around, placing his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Look." He whispered, his warm breath caressing Harrys cheek and causing the other man to shiver. "He's going through a door."

Harry squinted, looking past the blondes shoulder, almost moaning in disappointment when Malfoy moved away. He sighed and shook his head, banishing the retched thoughts of lust as he followed behind the Slytherin.

They inched slowly away from the shadows, stepping lightly as the criminal stood in front of a door, striding inside when it opened. The Aurors rushed forward, trying in vain to catch the guy as the door closed, locking them out.

Malfoy cursed, stomping is foot in frustration. "Bloody hell! Now how are we supposed to get in?" He snarled, his eyes trailing up and down the door, trying to find the handle. "There's no way to get inside from out here!"

Harry nodded, placing his hands on the 'door' and running them along the sides and edges, trying to find the seam that would indicate a hidden lever or screw. His eyes narrowed in concentration, his teeth catching his lower lip as he blinked, startled. "What the-" He muttered, stepping back and withdrawing his wand, flicking it to shed light on the door.

Carvings of snakes were etched into the wood, covering the door in elaborate curls and spirals, seeming to move when Harry moved the light back and forth.

"See! No way in. We might as well call it a night." Malfoy said, about to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Hey, Malfoy. Does it look like their….moving?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and studying the door. Malfoy huffed, irritated. "No, of cour-" He froze, his eyes widening comically as he jumped back, startled. "Bloody hell!" He hissed, raising his wand and pointing it at the door, his face ashen as he stared. "Potter, their moving." He stated, his voice completely dull as he took another step back.

Harry smiled, amused at the blondes antics. "Yes, it would seem so." He said, turning back to the door and squinting. _I wonder._ He thought, pocketing his wand and lifting his hand onto the door, feeling the coolness of scales as he caressed the wooden snakes.

_"Will you let me in?"_ Harry hissed, the rough language of Parselmouth sliding off his tongue. _"Let me in." _He continued, smiling in triumphant when the snakes replied, twitching and withering madly. Harry laughed in joy, turning quickly to face his partner. "Malf-" He blinked, startled as he gazed at the blonde. "What's the matter? You're not sick are you?"

Malfoy shook his head panting, his cheeks flushed as he answered. "N-No, I'm f-fine." He growled, his eyes squeezed tightly closed as he took a step back. "No need to w-worry about me. Just open the d-damn door."

Harry nodded, confused. "Alright, if you say so…." He replied shrugging, turning around and facing the door. He cleared his throat, running his fingers softly across the thick body of a snake_. "You know you want us to enter. All you have to do is let me in."_ He hissed slowly, looking behind him as he heard a quickly cut off moan. "Malfoy? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned as the Slytherin moaned, his eyes half-mast.

Harry frowned confused, until a vague idea clawed its way through his mind. He took a step forward, letting his hand fall away from the door as he approached the blonde. _"What's wrong, Malfoy?" _He hissed, his eyes narrowed as he gauged the other man's reaction.

He blinked, shocked as Malfoy whimpered, stumbling back until he hit the opposite wall. He moaned, leaning on it for support, hot puffs of air escaping his lips as he panted. _"What's the matter? Does this…turn you on?"_ He asked, his gaze trailing up Malfoys body as the man arched, shivering.

Harrys eyes widened, his breath coming faster as he spotted the bulge in the blondes pants._ "It does, doesn't it? You're hard just from a few words in Parseltongue." _He hissed, excitement pooling low as he advanced. _"It doesn't even matter what I say. You can't understand it, can you?" _

Harry placed a hand on the wall, caging the other man but not touching_. "Merlin, look at you. So sexy and…hard."_ He moaned, his eyes narrowed as the Slytherin cried out, sweat beading on his forehead_. "I can't wait to-"_

They both froze, a glimmer of blue light emitting from behind them as Kingsley Shacklebolts patronus appeared near their shoulders. Harry sighed and stepped away from the befuddled blonde, pushing his glasses farther up his nose as he received the Ministers message.

He groaned and turned to his partner, almost smirking when Malfoy whimpered, rearranging himself. "Minister wants us in the office, urgent business." He said, reaching forward and grabbing the blondes arm. "He needs us, _now."_

Malfoy nodded, yelping in surprise when Harry grabbed his hips and smashed their pelvis together. They both gasped as Malfoys erection rubbed lewdly against Harry's dick, causing the Gryffindor to moan. Harry shifted, grinning wickedly as the blonde struggled.

"Don't you just love side-along?" He said, holding the blonde tighter as they apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! if it was, they wouldnt be fighting, they would be shagging.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Three days had past. Three days! What the hell is wrong with me? I've got to stop thinking about it….._Harry thought, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his temple_. I would bet a galleon that he doesn't even remember._ He though ruefully and glanced up from hi papers, scrutinizing his partner as he sat behind his desk. Harry huffed and placed his chin in his open palm, his gaze gliding around the room as he absently noted the many changes in the office.

The walls, no longer bare but full of moving pictures of water and forests, gave the room an alive feeling. The desks sat to the right of the door. Harrys was a thick mahogany, facing the door with a large window behind it, sitting in the far corner of the room.

Malfoys was a dark black wood, made in Italy and shipped to London. It rested perpendicular to Harrys, the corners touching as they made an L in the right corner of the room. Bookshelves holding case files stood on the other wall, completely covering the plaster as it stretched from floor to ceiling.

To be blunt, it was like every other office, except for the décor that Malfoy had flung around the room, creating a unique space full of character, almost bursting as things were added or replaced. The day Harry had walked in and seen it decorated, he had fallen in love at first sight, his eyes wide as he took in the warm gold's and creams.

When he had realized the blonde had done it, a sudden storm of tenderness had erupted inside him, almost causing him to stagger. He was speechless when he found he was attracted to the Slytherin, even going as far as saying he fancied the bloke. Now, after months of feeling the same way, Harry had accepted it. He didn't even bother in changing his mind, for he was too lazy to do so.

A sudden bang echoed through the room, causing him to jump and pull out his wand. He quickly glanced up as he heard a laugh, the deep timber of it sending shivers down his spine.

"You are an endless source of amusement, Potter." Malfoy said smirking, gesturing to the package that he had thrown onto the Gryffindor's desk. "This came in for you, the results from the potions we collected last week."

Harry nodded, hurrying to open it and smiling in satisfaction when it read **_Positive_**. He quickly scanned the rest of the reports, standing up and walking toward Malfoy to show him what they had found. He sat on the corner of the blonde's chair, normal for him when he was showing the blonde something important. Lately it had become a habit, even when there was nothing to show the other man.

"Look, it says it's the same mix as the others we found." Harry stated, pointing to the words in italic. "Well, at least we know the man we were trailing is actually a suspect." He said absently, looking up when the blonde stiffened.

"I can read Potter." The blonde snapped, his cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink. Harry blinked confused, opening his mouth to ask the blonde what was the matter when the door burst open, startling them.

"Hello, mates!" Ron bellowed, a bag of Bertie Bott's all flavor beans held loosely in one hand. "How are my fellow Aurors doing today?" He asked, sitting in Harry's empty chair, swinging his legs up to rest his ankles on the wood corner.

Harry rolled his eyes, setting the report down onto the blonde's desk. "What do you want Ron? Aren't you supposed to be with George? You know, doing your job?" He teased, grinning when the redhead sputtered, affronted.

"I am doing my job! I'm just on break is all." He said, grabbing a hand full of beans and stuffing them in his mouth. "Are you doing your job?" He asked after he swallowed, the loud slurp terrifying. "You're not wasting your time by flirting with Malfoy are ya?"

Harry flushed, startled. "Ron! What-"

"We all know you two have been mating like bunnies. That's why people do-HARRY!" He yelped, quickly standing and bolting for the door, leaving the beans on the Gryffindor's desk as he ran. Harry grinned wickedly as he pocketed his wand, laughing when the blonde beside him arched a brow.

"A stinging hex? Really, Potter?" He scoffed unfazed at the redhead's comments, rolling his eyes when Harry smirked. For weeks they had heard what Ron had just said a dozen times, from friends and even from family. It was embarrassing at first, but then they got used to it. Apparently it happened with every attractive team of Aurors, starting way back when Rick Norton and Shaylee Hawks where partners. It was a huge joke between Aurors and whenever it was said someone got hexed or hit, after they all died from busting a gut.

"Why is it still funny to him?" Harry muttered, turning his attention back to the reports when he didn't get an answer. "Oh, by the way. I forgot to tell you. Kingsley wants us out on the field tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Malfoy inquired, organizing his desk as he reached over Harrys lap to rearrange his quills and report cases. "Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

Harry shrugged, standing from his perch on Malfoys chair and sitting back on his own. "Don't know, don't care. The only thing we have to do is be there on time." He said, grinning when Malfoy said the age old motto between partners.

"With wands drawn?"

"With wands drawn."

* * *

><p>hey guys! i know this is short, but im gathering my thoughts for the next chapter! i havent read this in a long time, so please bear with me! until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: Handjob and slight cussing

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Malfoy! Quit your fidgeting!" Harry snapped, pulling the cloak tighter around them. They sat with backs against the wall, outside of the door where the "incident" happened. The one were Harry realized that his partner had a certain fetish for parseltongue.

"It's not my fault we have to sit like this!" He hissed, placing his hands on Harry's knees and pushing himself further up. They were squished between a wall and a pile of boxes, Harry sitting with his back pressed against the stone with Draco between his legs.

Harry huffed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him against his chest. "Oh hush. It will only take about an hour for our guy. So calm down." He said, placing his chin on the blondes shoulder.

Malfoy froze, his breath stuttering at the close proximity of the other man. _Calm down_. He thought, settling into the Gryffindor's chest, the other mans body heat encasing him in warmth.

They sat there, silent as the minutes passed, until Harry spoke up. "Hey….Malfoy?" He asked, grinning when the blonde just growled. "Remember….the other night? Well, I do." He said, wrapping his arms tighter so the Slytherin couldn't get away. "I have a few questions."

"I'm not going to answer any of them, just so you know." Malfoy snarled, crossing his arms. He started as he felt a hand sneak up his thigh, settling between his legs to palm his cock. He gasped, stiffening as Harry leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

_"Why not?"_ He hissed, the coarse language of parseltongue slipping easily out of his mouth. _"Why won't you tell me?"_

Draco tensed, his breath leaving his lungs in a rush as his cock hardened to the point of pain. "Potter, s-stop." He hissed, his teeth clenching as the Gryffindor slipped his hands into his pants and fisted his cock. "Don't!"

_"You're so sexy, my little snake."_ He continued, squeezing the other man's cock as he turned his head and bit his neck. His teeth tugged at skin as he sucked and nibbled, grinning when Draco gasped and arched.

"oohhhh…" Malfoy moaned as he grabbed Harry's wrist and fisted his hair. He bit his lip as the Gryffindor slid his rough palm down his shaft and squeezed the base, causing pleasure to swim.

_"I want you to cum for me, Draco. I want to see your face while you orgasm."_ Harry hissed heatedly, groaning when Malfoy grinded back against his erection. He bit back a curse as the blonde started to pant and cry out, his voice breaking as Harry quickened the pace.

_"Come on, when I say cum, you cum. Is that understood?"_ He ordered harshly, reaching up with his other hand and fisting that beautiful blonde hair, yanking it back so Draco was facing him.

Harry gasped when he saw the utter lust on the Slytherins face, the dilated pupils and the parted lips driving him wild. He lunged forward and crashed their mouths together, devouring him as his hand quickened.

Draco gasped into the heated kiss, Harrys tongue licking his teeth and the roof of his mouth, claiming and tasting as his mouth was plundered. He moaned, tugging desperately on the wrist he held and yanking on the black mop of hair he fisted, his orgasm approaching as Harry pulled away.

_"Cum for me, Draco."_ Harry demanded, his eyes glazed and mouth shining with spit as he tugged on the blondes erection. _"Draco, now!"_

Draco arched, his lips parted in a silent scream as he came, semen splattered onto Harrys hand and his own chest. He whimpered, his body trembling as the Gryffindor continued the endless assault of parseltongue, causing him to lose his mind.

Harry grunted as Draco grinded back onto his own erection, the curve of his ass fitting perfectly between his legs. He shuddered, gasping softly, his desire becoming too much for him to handle. He groaned, his head thumping back to hit the wall behind him as the Slytherins body went limp, pressing against his cock as he panted.

Draco trembled, sated and warm as Harry wrapped his arms around him. He sighed, relaxing into the embrace when Harry suddenly moaned and lifted his hand to his mouth. Draco glanced at him, his eyes widening as he watched the Gryffindor lick his fingers clean from his cum.

"Merlin, you taste amazing." Harry said, his regular voice hoarse as his body thrummed with restless desire. "I can't wait to taste all of you." He whispered, his green eyes narrowed as he saw that Dracos breathing had sped up.

Malfoy shuddered, his cheeks flushing, his cock twitching in his pants as he imagined it. He swallowed dryly and on impulse grabbed the other mans hands, his jaw set. "Remember what you said about loving apparition?" he asked breathlessly, the air in his lungs hot.

Harry nodded slowly, his lips turning up in a grin as Malfoy grabbed his arms and hugged him. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you, but I do to."

* * *

><p>HEY! sorry it took so long, i was really stuck. but i have a great idea for the end, just you wait! until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: MALE SEX

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry grunted as his back hit the floor, the hard wood digging into his skin as Draco landed on top of him. He gasped as the air in his lungs escaped with a hiss, his back throbbing as he struggled to sit up, only to have Draco push him back down.

The Slytherin rose above him, his legs spread as he straddled Harrys hips, his long slender fingers curling around the other man's shoulders. "Harry…" He muttered grinding down on the Gryffindor's erection, his lips parting and cheeks flushing as he realized how hard he was.

Harry moaned, his cock twitching as he thrust up, grabbing the blonde's hips and pressing him down on his throbbing erection. "Draco, oh merlin." He hissed, gritting his teeth as he rocked against the blonde, his cock leaking pre-cum in his pants as he shuddered.

Malfoy moaned as the man below him rubbed his erection against his, the layers of clothes keeping them from touching each other. "Harry, clothes off." He whimpered as he reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out as he pushed his underwear down to mid-thigh.

Harry groaned as he did the same, pressing their naked erections against each other and rubbing, sliding his palm down both of their shafts as they panted.

"Ohhhh, Harry…" Draco cried, his head bent forward as the Gryffindor jerked them off, pre-cum acting as lubricant as he stroked. The blonde suddenly reached up and grabbed Harrys head, pulling their lips together as he grinded against the other man's hands.

Harry started as Malfoy attacked his mouth, his lips parting as the blonde forced his tongue inside. They both moaned as Draco sucked on his bottom lip, his teeth nipping and biting as Harry quickened the pace of his strokes.

Harry whimpered, his hips jerking and jostling the Slytherin above him as Malfoy licked the roof of his mouth, rubbing sensually with his tongue. Hot whips of electric pleasure slashed through his body, causing his balls to tighten as he approached orgasm.

Harry panted into the blonde's mouth, crying out as the pleasure was abruptly cut off. He gasped, his eyes widening behind his glasses as Draco ripped his mouth away from his.

Malfoy licked his lips as he gazed down at the Gryffindor, his hand squeezing the base of Harry's cock to stop him from cumming. His eyes narrowed as Harry frowned, confused.

"Draco, wha-" Harry said, cutting off as Draco released and squeezed again, causing a sudden, but short rush of pleasure to cloud his brain.

"I need you to do something for me….." Malfoy growled softly, his lips parted as Harry whined beneath him. "Please…I-I need you to…talk dirty to me in parseltongue….." He asked, dipping his head in embarrassment when Harry's eyes widened.

"You want me…to…?" Harry muttered, his eyes suddenly alight with a predatory glow_. "Malfoy…"_ He hissed, reaching up and grabbing his head, tangling his fingers in Draco's soft hair to bring him closer. He pressed his lips against the Slytherins neck, brushing the edge of his ear as he spoke.

_"Merlin, you're so sexy. Flushed and waiting for me to take you_." Harry whispered, the language of parseltongue sliding easily off his tongue_. "I can't wait to plunge into your hard body….to ruin you for everyone else."_ He hissed heatedly, grinning as above him Draco shuddered and cried out, his forehead pressing against his collarbone.

_"You make me so hard, moaning and saying my name with such a breathless voice._" Harry whispered, his hot breath caressing Draco's skin as the blonde whimpered and sobbed in pleasure. Harry gasped at the erotic noise coming from the Slytherin, his cheeks flushing as he continued_. "So sexy, my dragon."_

Malfoy hissed through his teeth as he felt a hand wrap around his cock and stroke, his pleasure skyrocketing as Harry jerked him off and whispered hotly in his ear. "Harry…." He whimpered, his forehead resting against the Gryffindor's shoulders as his hips jerked.

_"Cum for me my dragon, I want to see you cum."_ Harry growled, quickening his strokes as Draco started to shudder. _"Come on, I know you can."_

Draco whimpered, sweat dripping from his clothed body as Harry squeezed his cock once, causing him to cry out and cum. He jerked up, his back arching as he cried out, semen spurting from his cock. His lips parted on a sob, his eye wide as pleasure clouded his vision, his body taut his orgasm rushed by him.

Harry gasped as he watched, his cock jerking as Draco shouted in pleasure, sweat pouring down his body. The Gryffindor groaned, the erotic sight pushing him over the edge.

They both moaned as Draco collapsed, his body blanketing Harrys as they slowly regained their breath, the air hot as they continued to sweat. Harry was the first to move, wrapping his arms around the blonde and smiling.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry muttered, exhaustion pulling at his body. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Malfoy chuckled, burying his face in the Gryffindor's neck, breathing in the scent of apples and sex. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me, Potter."

"So, we are back at Potter?" Harry said teasingly, rubbing his nose against the blonde's temple.

"Yes, we are no longer shagging so I have to." Draco said sarcastically, gasping when Harry suddenly rolled.

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice dropping to a deep purr.

Draco gasped softly, grinning when Harry licked hi neck. "Yes, the only way for you to make me say your first name is to make me scream it." He whispered, his eyes filling with lust.

"Oh, I love a good challenge."

"I know you do, that's why I said it."

* * *

><p>IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! it was really hard to make the ending because it could hae had alternate ones. so if its not to your liking tell me! i love reviews and favorites. it tells me to keep on going! until next time!<p> 


End file.
